This is an application for a Scientist Development Award. The applicant is an Assistant Professor of Psychiatry with previous graduate training in cognitive neuroscience and postdoctoral training in developmental psychopathology and anatomical magnetic resonance imaging. Her work focuses on inhibitory mechanisms of attention, particularly their neurobiological basis, development, and pathology. The present proposal seeks to build on this work and to further the candidate's research development in functional neuroimaging and neuroanatomy of frontostriatal circuits involved in inhibitory control. She will be mentored in the design, conduct, and analyses of neuroimaging studies that bring a coherent and theoretically driven approach to the characterization of inhibitory dysfunction observed in developmental psychopathologies using tasks that probe inhibition at different stages of attentional processing (e.g., sensory selection, response selection, and response execution). Specifically for this research plan, studies will be conducted with normal subjects and will consist of 1) behavioral experiments that probe unique components of inhibitory attentional processes; 2) neuroimaging studies examining development of these inhibitory mechanisms of attention in children prior, during, and following puberty; and 3) correlational analyses to examine functional connectivity in specific frontostriatal circuits subserving these inhibitory processes. The overall purpose of these studies is to use a new research approach - based on functional neuroimaging-to study the normal development of frontostriatal circuits involved in inhibitory control to ultimately understand how disruptions in these brain systems can give rise to various forms of psychopathology. This is a resubmission of application #K2IMH0IO297.